


Episode 3: "Heaven Comes With Discipline"

by gaypetersimmonds, spellwatch642



Series: The Valid Project: Season 1 [3]
Category: Original Work, bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, welcome back lgbts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellwatch642/pseuds/spellwatch642
Summary: Since last year's disastrous production of Cats, the drama program at Shoreditch Secondary School has been shit. But this year, new teacher Mx Stenberg is going to try and make a statement by directing a Year 11 production of bare: A Pop Opera.The majority of students of Shoreditch really don't care about the show, but the drama kids are more excited than anything. The few students who end up auditioning aren't exactly the most popular at the school, and they don't all like each other, but that's not going to stop them. The show must go on, even if it means risking everything.





	Episode 3: "Heaven Comes With Discipline"

FADE IN:

 

EXT. SSS SCHOOL HALL - MORNING

 

ESTHER is walking very purposefully down the corridor, ALISTAIR, looking very tired and a lot less fierce, walking beside her.

 

ALISTAIR  
[yawning] Remind me why we have to be here this early? The teachers haven’t even arrived yet…

 

ESTHER  
I already told you, we need to measure the stage. We won’t have time at rehearsal, and how are we meant to write notes for choreography at home if we don’t know what it looks like?

 

ALISTAIR  
I thought I was doing choreo?

 

ESTHER  
[starting to unlock the door] Yeah, I need you to save my life, because I can’t dance for shit. But I’ll do, like, block--

 

She gets the door open and gasps.

 

ESTHER  
Oh, dear god! The straights are at it again.

 

Pan to JAMES and LIZ, now sleeping much nearer each other, lying on their coats and bags. ESTHER slams the doors open loudly, waking them up. JAMES turns around, startled.

 

JAMES  
Jesus fucking Christ!

 

LIZ  
What time is it? Am I late for Maths? [turning to JAMES] This is all your fault!

 

JAMES  
Calm your tits, it’s barely eight! And it’s not like I locked the fucking doors or anything.

 

LIZ  
Shut up! You-- you--

 

ALISTAIR and ESTHER stare at them in confusion.

 

ESTHER  
Good morning?

 

JAMES  
It’s a bad morning and you know it.

 

ALISTAIR  
How did you even sleep in there?

 

LIZ  
[jolting up] Alistair! Hi! I didn’t um… didn’t see you.

 

She starts to frantically flatten her hair and force a smile.

 

LIZ  
Hi.

 

JAMES  
That was _so_ smooth, can you teach me?

 

LIZ glares at him, rolling her eyes.

 

ALISTAIR  
Come on, don’t be mean, she’s just being polite. ‘Cause she looks polite. Like the-- Like the cat.

 

JAMES  
[laughing] Alright, you don’t have to stick up for your girlfriend.

 

ALISTAIR  
Oh, she’s not my girlfriend.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, yeah, don’t be-- Yeah.

 

ESTHER  
You two should, uh… go freshen up, or something. Whatever you were doing last night, I don’t want to know.

 

LIZ is speechless.

 

JAMES  
We didn’t fuck! I am a God fearing Christian!

 

ESTHER  
James, we’re two of the three and a half Jewish kids at this school.

 

LIZ  
I didn’t know you were Jewish.

 

JAMES  
Oh, I’m not. I’m just pranking _you_ specifically. You just won 20 pounds.

 

LIZ rolls her eyes and walks out of the hall.

 

JAMES  
So, what’s your deal with her anyway?

 

ALISTAIR  
We’re friends, why?

 

JAMES  
Well, she obviously likes you.

 

ALISTAIR  
That’s just how Liz is, she doesn’t-- Besides, I’m-- You know, I dig guys. Just guys. Solely digging them dudes. Digging them like… dirt.

 

ESTHER  
Never say the word dig again, I’m begging you.

 

JAMES  
Are you trying to tell me you wanna fuck dirt?

 

ALISTAIR  
No!

 

ESTHER  
He totally wants to fuck dirt.

 

JAMES pats ALISTAIR’s shoulder.

 

JAMES  
Alright, dirt fucker. You go ahead and do that and I’ll just… take off.

 

ESTHER  
OK, you do that. See you at rehearsal.

 

He’s already halfway down the corridor, and soon out of sight. ESTHER turns to ALISTAIR.

 

ESTHER  
He better fucking turn up to the next one. Do you think they have tape somewhere backstage?

 

ALISTAIR  
If they don’t, we can borrow some from a teacher. No stealing, not after last time.

 

ESTHER  
Jesus, don’t remind me.

 

She starts walking towards the stage as we cut away.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. CORRIDOR, SSS - MORNING

 

The camera travels along the corridor, and swoops into a random maths classroom, where JORDAN, LEXI, and WREN are chatting, as LIZ looks on, glaring at them.

 

JORDAN  
So, the halloween party is going to be on the 31st of October.

 

LEXI  
Wow… what a plot twist.

 

JORDAN  
I will be viciously judging your costumes, so get to work now.

 

WREN  
That sounds so fun! I already have ideas.

 

LIZ  
[sarcastically] Totally! Can’t wait - even though it is the middle of September.

 

JORDAN rolls her eyes, just really tired, as the camera swoops away back down the corridor.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. ENGLISH CLASSROOM - SAME TIME

 

JAKE, JAMES, ESTHER and ALISTAIR are sitting together at the back of the room, talking as they wait for the lesson to start.

 

ESTHER  
And first official rehearsal after school. If any of your forget, I will rip your genitalia off and wear them as a necklace.

 

JAMES  
How inclusive of you.

 

ESTHER  
Thanks, I try. Anyways, we’ll be rehearsing for our performance after the football game on Saturday.

 

ALISTAIR  
Excuse me, what?

 

ESTHER  
We’re performing, to advertise the show. Sandy got us a spot.

 

JAKE  
Like… in front of people?

 

ESTHER  
People come to the fucking football games, don’t they? I’ll teach you all the blocking this afternoon.

 

ALISTAIR  
I haven’t had time to properly choreograph.

 

ESTHER  
It’s fine, Al, I’ve got it under control. Also, James, you’re on Alan’s part because you’re a guy, and… yeah, Jason isn’t in the song.

 

JAMES  
But you know what he is in!

 

AMELIA WOODS - a friendly, pretty, 40-something black woman, wearing clothes in various bright colours - enters.

 

JAMES  
Peter, it’s Peter, he’s in Peter with his penis.

 

AMELIA raises her eyebrows at JAMES as she walks to the front of the classroom, putting down her bag near the desk. JAKE snorts as JAMES looks embarrassed.

 

AMELIA  
Good morning… class. I am Ms Woods, your new English teacher. If you could all get your books from wherever they’re stashed, I will tell you a little about myself. I used to be an actress - I was on the West End, believe it or not! That’s where I met my wonderful wife, Emma. You may have seen her, she sometimes does assemblies here.

 

She starts to talk about the curriculum for the year as ESTHER nudges ALISTAIR.

 

ESTHER  
Alistair. That, right there, is an adult woman. A la Spring Awakening.

 

ALISTAIR  
Yes. She is. I love her. Why is this important?

 

ESTHER  
An adult woman who can sing and act. We need one of those.

 

ALISTAIR  
Oh! Yeah! Ask her!

 

AMELIA  
Sorry to interrupt, but could you two keep it down, please? I’m trying to speak. If you have to talk, please whisper.

 

ESTHER  
[under her breath, to JAKE] You ask her!

 

JAKE  
What? Why me?

 

ESTHER  
You’re a… fucking… friendly sports person! Just do it, Jake.

 

JAKE  
[sighing, looking up, smiling] Miss, I have a question.

 

AMELIA  
Is it about A Christmas Carol?

 

JAKE  
It does involve songs! A carol… is a kind of song. I have been asked to ask you if you’d consider taking one of the adult parts in the school show.

 

Scattered laughter and chattering around the class, JON looks at JAKE strangely from across the room. He shrugs back.

 

AMELIA  
[confused] I… well it’s been years. But… well, it’s lesson time now, but I will get back to you on that. Who’s running it?

 

ESTHER  
Mx Stenberg! Quentin. Stenberg. Miss.

 

AMELIA nods and goes back to the board, ESTHER grinning widely.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SSS SCHOOL HALL - AFTERNOON

 

The CAST are standing around the room, some people on the edge of the stage, as ESTHER and ALISTAIR give out scripts.

 

WREN  
Sorry, but don’t we already have these lyrics?

 

ESTHER  
These are performance lyrics.

 

LEXI  
They’re literally exactly the same.

 

ESTHER  
They’re on performance paper, Lexi. Now, let’s get to it. Mx, you said you’d play the priest. Is that still good?

 

QUENTIN, who has just entered, nods.

 

QUENTIN  
And… there are a few people from GCSE music who said they could do instrumentals.

 

ESTHER  
Great!

 

LIZ  
[standing up] But… but what about my piano?

 

QUENTIN  
It’s fine for rehearsals, but we need you in the chorus. Speaking of that… I was thinking Wren could get the Diane solo in this song? Since it’s not quite in your range. I just… thought you might not be comfortable doing it.

 

LIZ,  
No, I’m comfortable! More than comfortable! It _is_ in my range, actually, and, um, I just need more time to rehearse, it’s-- It’s just-- You know, hard, it’s hard to get things down, but I can! I know I can!

 

JORDAN  
Liz, I can help if you want? I’ve been practising the Ivy notes way too much, I’ve got loads of techniques.

 

LIZ  
I don’t need your help, Jordan! I am very capable on my own!

 

LIZ storms out. LEXI raises her eyebrows at JORDAN, who runs a hand through her hair and follows.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HALLWAY

 

LIZ, a lot less stormy, a lot more anxiety, walks down the hallway. She turns to a door, pulling it first and then pushing it.

 

EXT. BACK OF SSS

 

She goes outside and takes a deep breath. She hears the door open behind her, and doesn’t turn around as JORDAN approaches her.

  
LIZ  
Leave me alone.

 

JORDAN  
Liz--

 

LIZ  
I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.

 

JORDAN  
OK, why not?

 

LIZ  
Because I don’t want you to insult me incorrectly like the rest of them!

 

JORDAN  
Look, I don’t want to make you spiral again, but… You know you don’t want to do the solo.

 

LIZ  
I do!

 

JORDAN  
[coming round to face her] You won’t when it’s actually time to do it. People love your piano, that’s what you’re good at. Like really good.

 

LIZ  
I’m good at other things too!

 

JORDAN  
No, obviously you’re good at other things! Loads of stuff, just… not singing high.

 

LIZ  
I know, just… I want to.

 

JORDAN  
But that doesn’t mean you can.

 

LIZ sighs and there’s a long pause.

 

LIZ  
Do you think Mx Stenberg would let me just play piano if I asked them?

 

JORDAN nods, smiling slightly. LIZ starts to smile, but stops herself.

 

LIZ  
Okay.

 

LIZ walks past her and pulls on the door. She then pushes it and goes through it. JORDAN rubs her eyes, and looks back at the swinging door.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. CORRIDOR - SAME TIME

 

LIZ is walking back up the corridor, playing with her skirt. As she approaches the school hall, ALISTAIR appears in her path.

 

ALISTAIR  
Hey Lizzie, how are you feeling?

 

LIZ  
Good! Good, great even! I’m gonna ask to play piano. Not Diane. I mean-- Like, piano isn’t a part, but like--

 

ALISTAIR  
I get you. And I think that’s a great idea! You’re a really good Diane, but you’re also a really good pianist.

 

LIZ smiles.

 

LIZ  
You even said it right.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SSS SCHOOL HALL - SAME TIME

 

LIZ and ALISTAIR walk in, everyone else turning to face them.

 

LIZ  
I’m piano, but not Diane.

 

ESTHER  
Uh huh… but then who’s Diane?

 

There’s a pause.

 

QUENTIN  
Well fuck.

 

SANDY  
I can fix it! I think! One of my friends - Tara - is a pretty good dancer, I can get her in. And there’s Sophie, she also wants in, she’s amazing too.

 

QUENTIN  
OK, we don’t want to end up overpopulated, though.

 

SANDY  
Oh, um, I can’t really sing or anything, anyway. I’d much rather… I can do sets or something? Like a… what’s-it-called…

 

ESTHER  
A techie.

 

SANDY  
Great! Sorted.

 

QUENTIN  
Damn, we _are_ sorted. How did I do that?

 

ESTHER  
You have done nothing! Let’s run Epiphany from the top, guys.

 

She claps as the CAST start to congregate on the stage.

 

_COMMERCIAL BREAK_

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SSS CAR PARK - AFTERNOON

 

NICK sits on the hood of the car with license plate “W3BB3R”, scrolling through Instagram, looking at pictures of JAMES hanging out with the football team, having a good time.

 

He sighs, and looks from his vape to his stash - conflicted.

 

He picks up a can of coke from beside him, crushes it with his hands in an angsty manner, and throws it so it hits another car - the only noise we have heard so far.

 

NICK closes his eyes, and jumps of the car, starting to angrily speed walk through the parking lot and out of the school, _‘Mr Brightside’_ beginning to play.

 

He stops for a second and then starts walking. The camera follows him down the road, past houses and street lamps and the like.

 

NICK doesn’t notice a figure with JAMES’s JD jacket going into QUENTIN’s apartment.

 

Pan ahead, further along the street that NICK is on, where three figures are walking.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. JAKE’S STREET - SAME TIME

 

Now properly on the street, and we can see the front of the figures as they walk - JAKE, ALISTAIR, and ESTHER. JAKE is animatedly talking to ALISTAIR as ESTHER watches, bemused.

 

JAKE  
And I was in goal, yeah? The ball was coming right at me, I didn’t know what to do, so I dived!

 

ALISTAIR  
And you saved it?

 

JAKE  
No, I broke both of my arms, but it was so much fun!

 

ALISTAIR  
[laughing] Maybe I should come to more games; you know, to watch you injure yourself in various ways.

 

JAKE  
Well, there’s one before the performance… if you want to come. I’m in goal so there will be _something_ to watch. Um… Esther, you should come too!

 

ESTHER  
Sure, I love… football. Watching balls getting kicked, and stuff. I’m always open to that. We’ll be there.

 

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, I heard Sandy was going to be there, as well. She’s on the team too, you know.

 

ESTHER  
Great, we can support our cast!

 

ALISTAIR  
She’s in the crew. You know, a techie.

 

ESTHER  
[half swooning] Yeah… She is… [composing herself] Yeah, uh, she is.

 

They slow down as they approach JAKE’s house. It’s very big and middle class and has fancy shutters.

 

ESTHER  
Fucking hell… How many people live here again?

 

JAKE  
Three people… two dogs, four cats, and a budgie.

 

ESTHER  
So, you live in the fanciest zoo imaginable.

 

ALISTAIR  
One day, I will pet them all. That’s my new aim in life. After that, I will die immediately. The way I always wanted to.

 

JAKE  
No, don’t die!

 

ALISTAIR  
I’ll die if I want to die, which I do.

 

ESTHER  
[checking phone] Alistair, no. Unfortunately, we need to get going. Bye, Jake, have a nice evening petting animals and mowing lawns in your upper middle class heaven. You’re basically a saint.

 

JAKE  
I look forward to my untimely death.

 

ALISTAIR  
Perhaps you will meet it via a rogue lawnmower, or a murderous old lady in the attic. Or perhaps I will come to you in the night and slaughter you for not allowing me to pet your cats.

 

JAKE  
[not realising how weird that sounds until after he speaks, as always] If you come to my house in the night, I will not stop you from, uh, petting my cats.

 

ESTHER  
As lovely as your murder threats are, we really have to go.

 

ALISTAIR  
Oh, um… goodbye until tomorrow, I guess.

 

JAKE  
Bye!

 

He walks into his house and ALISTAIR and ESTHER start walk again. ESTHER raises her eyebrows at ALISTAIR.

 

ESTHER  
Seriously?

 

ALISTAIR shrugs and they continue walking in a comfortable silence.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. MS WOODS’ CLASSROOM - SAME TIME

 

First show the whiteboard, with “Literature Revision” written on it in fading capital letters.

 

AMELIA sits at her desk, working on her laptop. WREN, LEXI and JORDAN are sat together at the back of the classroom, as LIZ sits at the front, making a very calculated decision not to turn round - they’re the only students there, writing away in a very awkward silence. LEXI occasionally takes a loud drink of her boba tea.

 

AMELIA  
[turning away from her laptop] So, are any of you girls in the year 11 show?

 

LEXI takes another, very loud sip of tea, knowing what’s going to happen. WREN looks around at everyone and decides to speak.

 

WREN  
Yeah, we are! I’m Rory, Lexi is Tanya, Jordan is, um, Ivy, and Liz is--

 

LIZ  
[not looking up from her book] Liz is happy playing piano.

 

WREN  
Really good piano! Like, amazing. You basically hold the show together.

 

LIZ  
I don’t. I just play the music… In the background…

 

LEXI  
[lazily] And how the fuck, pray tell, would we have a _musical_ without the music? Sorry for the language, Miss.

 

AMELIA  
Oh, it’s fine! Trust me, I’ve heard much worse from younger kids than you.

 

JORDAN  
Look, Liz, I’m sor--

 

LIZ  
[finally turning around] Don’t ‘Liz’ me. Theatre was meant to be _my_ thing, and you took it away from me. So thanks.

 

AMELIA  
However, just in case anyone is trying to work here… Maybe we should quiet down?

 

LEXI  
We’re the only ones here, let them finally actually talk about it, it’s taken them long enough.

 

JORDAN  
It’s not my fault I got cast, okay?

 

LIZ  
[sarcastically] Yeah, it’s not your fault you’re so amazing.

 

WREN  
Miss, could you, uh, read my answer? I’m not sure if I could have used a better quote here.

 

LEXI  
Babe, we’re doing serious work here! Shut up!

 

WREN  
And is practising for our English GCSE not serious enough for you? Look, I’ve seen this enough times: Liz is being a bitch, and Jordan is always annoyingly saintly. That’s how all their arguments work out.

 

Everyone stares at WREN is surprise, another loud straw drinking noise from LEXI as WREN finally closes her book awkwardly.

 

WREN  
Well, we were all thinking it…

 

LIZ  
So I’m the bitch here?

 

WREN  
What did Jordan actually do to you? That’s all I’m saying.

 

JORDAN  
Why do you always have to put me on a fucking pedestal?

 

LIZ  
Oh, you’re on a pedestal, are you? I bet your life is _so hard._

 

WREN  
But--

 

LIZ  
You know what? I have to go. Piano to practise. Maybe you should work on your part too, Jordan.

 

She glares at JORDAN as she packs up and leaves. There’s a short silence as they watch the door close. WREN looks at LEXI, who shrugs as if to say “you were right, but it was kind of fucked up”.

 

AMELIA  
Uh… Wren, would you still like me to take a look?

 

WREN  
Don’t worry, miss, I should get home. Are you two coming?

 

JORDAN nods, immediately starting to pack up.

  
LEXI  
Sure, babe.

 

LEXI shoves all her things into her bag and the three girls all leave. Once she’s sure they’re gone, AMELIA shakes her head incredulously and turns back to her computer.

 

AMELIA  
Quentin Stenberg…

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. QUENTIN’S APARTMENT - EVENING

 

QUENTIN and JAMES are sitting on the sofa, watching something on the TV, each with a beer.

 

QUENTIN  
Hey, um… Drove past your parents’ house the other day.

 

JAMES  
I hope you threw rocks at it.

 

QUENTIN nervously laughs.

 

QUENTIN  
I, uh, you know, I think I saw someone who kind of looked like you there. Weird…

 

JAMES  
Look, if you wanna ask me something, just go ahead.

 

QUENTIN  
Do-- Do you ever think about actually, you know, properly visiting them at some point?

 

JAMES  
And then what? Have them look at me with disgust, try to force me back into something that makes me want to die or finally officially disown me? Look, Q, I know you mean well. I appreciate it. But I just-- I can’t. I can’t face them. I can’t even think about them without feeling like someone is punching me in the gut over and over again.

 

QUENTIN puts an arm over JAMES’s shoulder and gives him a hug.

 

JAMES  
I can never appreciate you enough…

 

QUENTIN  
I love you.

 

They stay together for a moment, the camera lingering on them, before cutting abruptly away.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. ALISTAIR’S ROOM - EVENING

 

ESTHER and ALISTAIR sit on ALISTAIR’s bed - it’s messy, with constellation sheets - in their pyjamas, ESTHER eating a messily iced cupcake as ALISTAIR watches her. The room is painted cream and covered in posters, sheets of paper and scraps of anything just tacked onto the wall. It’s messy, but very alive. ALISTAIR’s mother - MONICA - stands in the doorway.

 

MONICA  
You girls need anything else?

 

ALISTAIR  
We’re-- We’re fine, Mum. Thanks, though.

 

MONICA  
Okay. Good night, Esther. Night, Kelly.

 

ALISTAIR smiles tightly.

 

ALISTAIR  
Love you.

 

MONICA  
Love you too.

 

MONICA leaves, as ESTHER looks at ALISTAIR. They’ve obviously talked about this before, and don’t want to again.

 

ESTHER  
These cupcakes taste great.

 

ALISTAIR  
[reserved] Must be your mum’s recipe.

 

ESTHER  
I’ll… let her know you used it.

 

ALISTAIR  
Thanks.

 

There’s a long pause.

 

ESTHER  
Okay, I’ve been waiting all week for us to gossip like straight people. But I don’t really know how they do that.

 

ALISTAIR  
Why would we want to be like straight people?

 

ESTHER laughs and ALISTAIR doesn’t. It’s awkward.

 

ALISTAIR  
Sorry, I’m just-- I’m not really in the talky mood tonight.

 

ESTHER  
OK, are you in the 2008 movie musical, Mamma Mia-y mood? Because I got the DVD for my birthday and I want to see Meryl Streep in dungarees tonight.

 

ALISTAIR  
That’s the most valid thing I’ve ever heard, let’s mamma those mias.

 

ESTHER  
[rummaging in her bag] Mamma them!

 

ALISTAIR hugs her from behind and she leans back into his arms, hugging him back, the DVD in her hand.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD

 

It’s pale grey early afternoon time, there are a few birds in the trees and there’s some sort of triumphant music playing. Pan down to the field to see a few unstable looking benches set out, inhabited by overzealous parents, chatting children, two or three very very reluctant, very very tired teenagers, and the football teams themselves. It’s underwhelming. One of the teenagers takes a long drag from a cigarette.

 

At the bottom of the benches, far away from the rest of the team, TAI sits, not in uniform like the rest, sorting water bottles quickly in order of size. He stops, and then begins to order them in order of colour, as ALISTAIR and ESTHER walk up to him. He stands up, knocking over all the water bottles in a domino effect as he does so.

 

TAI  
Hi! Oh… fuck.

 

He looks back at the bottles for a second, but just decides to leave them.

 

TAI  
I didn’t know you lot were coming to the game too.

 

ESTHER  
Yeah. We _are_ performing after.

 

SANDY walks past, waving at ESTHER as she does so. ESTHER waves back, smiling widely.

 

TAI  
I’m sure that’s the only reason you’re here. OK… I don’t have much to say. Would you like some water?

 

ALISTAIR  
Those are… other people’s bottles. Why would we?

 

TAI  
You won’t get far in life if you’re not willing to drink from another man’s bottle, my friend.

 

There’s an awkward pause, none of them know what to say.

 

TAI  
Um… we have a vast array of… water. Including the majestic water bottle of Jacob Love, which has a dick drawn on it by Bryan, which was then angrily scribbled out by Sandy - when they were dating. I call it the “Dick-cident”.

 

ALISTAIR  
They…?

 

ESTHER  
Of course they did.

 

ESTHER is glaring across the field, pan to where her gaze is pointed - JAKE has taken off his jacket and is wrapping it around SANDY as they chat, both smiling and laughing. Back to TAI, ESTHER and ALISTAIR, who are now all looking across the field. After a couple of seconds, the shame kicks in and they tear their eyes away.

 

ALISTAIR  
Why don’t you play… whatever sport this is, Tai?

 

TAI  
Well, uh, I’m the water boy. I get the water, and sometimes I go on. When four people are sick. Which is rare. Except, uh, one time I did go on - during the flu epidemic, you know? - and, uh, that was the worst defeat we have ever had, so… Water boy.

 

ALISTAIR  
Was that when Jake broke both of his arms?

 

TAI  
Was it both of them? I’ve tried to block it out of my mind.

 

On the pitch, both teams have started preparing on either side. A couple of football players grab their water bottles, take a quick drink, and then run away, ignoring TAI as he smiles at them and wishes them luck.

 

ESTHER  
Here they go… Can’t wait to not understand anything that’s happening.

 

JAMES runs over and grabs JAKE’s water bottle.

 

JAMES  
Hey.

 

The game is almost beginning, so he takes a long drink and then runs off, waving at the people sitting as he does so.

 

TAI  
[calling after him] Good luck!

 

The LADS all sit down as the two teachers - WEBBER and another scary PE teacher - meet in the middle of the pitch to talk.

 

ALISTAIR  
Have you practised Are You There yet? It’s Matt’s big song.

 

TAI  
Oh God… I’ve tried but I’m not very good…

 

Before ALISTAIR can protest, the other members of the CAST take their seats behind them, wrapped up in scarves and thick coats, and start greeting everyone. Once they’re all sat down, WEBBER blows his whistle and the game begins, the CAST all cheering without really knowing why.

 

BRYAN easily takes the ball and dribbling through the other players. When he’s about to get it in the goal, the ball gets kicked out from under him. JAMES takes the ball from the other player and scores a goal.

 

The crowd goes wild.

 

BRYAN kicks the ground as the team celebrate the goal.

 

Quick smash cuts of balls being dribbled, goals being scored, and goals being blocked.

 

The reactions from the teams shows the Shoreditch has won.

 

The crowd is cheering. WEBBER walks to the centre of the field and the chatter quietens to a constant hum.

 

WEBBER  
Alright! Great game, but… I mean, and, now there will be a short performance from the year 11 musical.

 

Nothing new from the crowd, apart from that the CAST are all now squirming in their seats, terrified. QUENTIN runs up to WEBBER and they have a short, unheard exchange. He rolls his eyes and looks back up.

 

WEBBER  
Due to “technical requirements”, it will begin in up to five minutes. [under his breath] I wouldn’t wait, if I were you.

 

Finally, it cuts to water being handed out.

 

BRYAN glares daggers at JAMES, who is being surrounded by adoring fans - LIZ still staring at ALISTAIR, but glancing a little too often at JAMES.

 

LEXI  
Please stop staring at Alistair, babe, he seems fine, but _I’m_ scared.

 

JAMES breaks away from the crowd and bumps into LIZ.

 

LIZ  
Watch where you’re going!

 

JAMES  
Uh, sorry? So, uh… did you enjoy the game?

 

LIZ  
I… honestly didn’t even understand what was going on most of the time. I didn’t even realise we were winning until everyone cheered.

 

JAMES  
Alright! See you at the performance. You know, since I’m doing Alan’s part. Good luck to you, too.

 

LIZ  
Thank you.

 

JAMES walks away, into another crowd.

 

LEXI  
What was that?

 

LIZ  
Nothing. Come on, help me plug this keyboard in.

 

They go off, and the camera pans to ESTHER and ALISTAIR, who are now walking into the middle of the field where everyone is setting up.

 

ESTHER  
I mean, what’s the worst that can happen? The music could stop working, the choreo could flop, the singing might not be heard, the cues might be missed, people could fuck up their lines, and--

 

ALISTAIR  
Please, Esther, could you not?

 

ESTHER  
Sorry, I’m just a little anxious.

 

ALISTAIR  
Well, I’m a big anxious, and I’m trying not to freak out.

 

ESTHER  
You’ll be fine. Now come on, Peter! You have a Catholic hell dream to have.

 

ALISTAIR  
Title of my autobiography!

 

ESTHER  
Come on!

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. FOOTBALL PITCH - LATER IN THE AFTERNOON

 

The actors are in place, the microphones are on, LIZ has her keyboard ready. ALISTAIR is in an altar boy outfit and QUENTIN in priest garb.

 

The music begins to play.

 

STUDENTS  
_In nomine patri  
_ _et fili spiritu sancte  
_ _Amen_

 

QUENTIN  
I want to welcome all of you back. I hope that Christmas was a time of great joy for you and your families. Today is the Feast of the Epiphany, the celebration of the arrival of the three wise men to pay homage to the baby Jesus. I want you to imagine what that journey must have been like: a journey resting entirely on faith, that they would know where they were going once they arrived. Imagine what a joy it must have been for them to have finally reached their destination. Seniors, you're coming to an end of four years at St. Cecelia's—-

 

NICK  
Yeah!

 

QUENTIN  
You've lived together, studied together and most importantly, prayed together: strength for the journey. We begin in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Let us take a moment now to call to mind those times when we've fallen from God's grace. I confess…

 

QUENTIN AND STUDENTS  
…to almighty God, and to you my brothers and sisters, that I've sinned through my own fault…

 

QUENTIN  
Peter.

 

STUDENTS  
In my thoughts and in my words in what I've done and what I have failed to do.

 

QUENTIN  
You’re not fooling anyone.

 

STUDENTS  
And I ask the blessing of The virgin, all the angels and saints and you, my brothers and sisters

 

QUENTIN  
Being an altar boy by day doesn’t forgive what you do at night.

 

ALISTAIR  
[anxiously] To pray for me to the Lord, our God!

 

The piano gets more intense, as the choreo begins.

 

STUDENTS  
_Yes, pray for him, to the Lord your God!_

 

NICK  
_One among us dances with the Devil_

 

ESTHER  
_Loves my brother, God it makes me sick_

 

TAI  
_Seven years in school_

 

JORDAN  
_He's played it cool_

 

STUDENTS  
_You can't keep it, tell us your secret_

 

SOPHIE  
_And for risking it all on your salvation_

 

JORDAN  
_I can fix you, if you'd like to try_

 

JORDAN touches ALISTAIR’s chest, who jumps back in fear and turns around to face TAI.

 

TAI  
_Think your actions through_

 

The students pile around ALISTAIR.

 

STUDENTS  
_What's wrong with you?  
_ _So mistaken, lost and forsaken!  
_ _Dig down deep and save your soul  
_ _Grave mistakes will take their toll  
_ _Every sin is entered in  
_ _Heaven comes with discipline_

 

ALISTAIR  
_But it doesn’t all make sense, what I feel is real!_

 

STUDENTS  
_No more dodging, God is watching  
_ _His eye is on the lowly sparrow  
_ _The road is long, the path is narrow_

 

JAMES and JAKE pull the altar boy outfit off of ALISTAIR, leaving him in his uniform and making him fall.

 

JAKE  
_Your Catholic rules are not suggestions_

 

TARA  
_Read the Bible_

 

JORDAN  
_Would you speak for God?_

 

JAKE  
_Why can't you obey?_

 

JAMES  
_You've lost your way_

 

STUDENTS  
_Scorned, reviled, waste of a child_

 

SOPHIE  
_Time is ticking, graduation day_

 

JORDAN  
_You have five months left to change your mind_

 

The students lift ALISTAIR into a crucifixion pose.

 

STUDENTS  
_Lock those thoughts away, it's judgment day  
_ _Heaven's never, Hell is forever  
_ _Dig down deep and save your soul  
_ _Grave mistakes will take their toll  
_ _Every sin is entered in  
_ _Heaven comes with discipline_

 

ALISTAIR  
_Doesn't it all make sense if the love is strong?_

 

STUDENTS  
_No more dodging, God is watching  
_ _His eye is on the lowly sparrow  
_ _The road is long, the path is narrow_

 

They put him down as EMMA steps onto the “stage” and ALISTAIR looks more and more anxious.

 

EMMA  
Peter, honey, are you sleeping through mass again? You know, if you keep this up, you're going straight to hell!

 

ALISTAIR  
Mom?

 

EMMA  
Our first reading today is the story of how, despite the best efforts of a single mother, a child can still go _horribly, horribly_ wrong.

 

ALISTAIR  
Please!

 

ALISTAIR gives up. He runs away, as fast as he can, abandoning the others, them fading into the background as he does.

 

_CUT TO BLACK_

 

_END OF EPISODE_


End file.
